


It always leads back to water

by AnbuKakashiHatake



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Feelings, Ocean, happy birthday to the sea, random writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnbuKakashiHatake/pseuds/AnbuKakashiHatake
Kudos: 1





	It always leads back to water

Calming swells and white crested waves, there lay depths In which no man can reach. Nothing hands could make, nothing artificial could hope to replace. It is the most incomparable force as it fuels the most immaculate storms. 

It is how our moon touches the Earth, calling the tides to rip you under only to release you on another shore. The salt may heal your wounds but the current holds the capability to drown you or cast you away. This intelligent force can soak you to the bone without ever being touched because there is nothing out there more free.

See I wondered why I could not hold you, but now i know you share a name. And the fact is you cannot hold the sea.


End file.
